Deadly Sin
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: After working with his client, Atemu is faced with a large problem at hand that can lead him into extreme injuries or possibly death. What happens when his clients want to help him get out of it but get dragged in? AU. *Complete for now*


**Possible new story. One shot for now. **

"Ah...ah..Atemu..more, faster.." a man moaned and arched his back as another thrusted into him, going in a slow and soft pace. His name is Yami Muto. He is an eighteen year old boy with tri colored spiked hair. At the moment, the hair was stuck on his forehead and neck from the sweat and heat he's feeling. His eyes are ruby red and at the moment he had a dark blush on his cheeks. He was almost fully naked. He hand on a pair of lingerie underwear that had two holes in them, one for his member and the other for his female entrance. He is unemployed and lives with his big brother, who is twenty two years old, Yugi.

The one who is thrusting into Yami is Atemu Sennen. He is also eighteen with tri colored hair. Instead of having pale skin like Yami though, he has a caramel tan that washes all over his body. His hair was up in a ponytail and he was wearing a sexy 'Magic Mike' outfit. His eyes are maron and sharp looking. He too has a female entrance but he wouldn't let anyone touch it..he had his reasons. He works as a stripper/prostitute. He lives with his boyfriend and boss, Zorc Necro.

At the moment, Yami' hands were tied and his legs were bent. Atemu stood up so that his back was straight and set his hands on Yami's knees as he thrusted in, almost in a grinding way. He went slow at first but he slowly started to increase his speed and the strength of his thrusts. Yami moaned loudly and arched his back, panting heavily. Sure, he was only eighteen, but damn he needed money to pay this guy to come over again. Yami blushed darker as he opened his eyes and saw Atemu's exotic face. Oh how he loved it..wait, am I falling in love with him..Yami thought to himself before he closed his eyes again and moaned as Atemu thrusted into him again.

Neither of the boys heard the door creak open nor saw the man of the house sneak inside. Yugi is twnty-two years old and owns a gaming shop under his home. He had amethyst eyes and gentle child like features that betrayed his personality. Yugi is a strong willed, frisky, and stubborn person unlike Yami who is kind, gentle, and respective and Atemu who is shy, respectful and lonely.

Yugi smirked as he saw that Atemu's jeans were under his cheeks. He licked his lips and quietly went foreword to the young stripper. Atemu gasped and bucked his hips as Yugi spread his as cheeks apart and licked his female entrance. Yami moaned at the buck and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist as Atemu started to thrust in him without stopping.

Mentally, Atemu was panicking and crying. He never let anyone touch his female entrance as that was only for his boyfriend. He quickly finished up with Yami before he pulled out and pushed Yugi away. Yugi groaned as he fell on his back before he looked at Atemu, rubbing his head. He saw that Atemu was unchaining Yami and getting dressed. "Hey, where are you going?" Yugi asked with a scowl as he saw Atemu take the envelope of money that was on the desk and run out.

"I need to leave!"

Yugi sighed and sat up and turned to his little brother. Yami blushed as he made eye contact with Yugi and tried to cover himself up by lifting his knees to his chest an wrapping his arms around them. Yugi shook his head and sat on the bed. "Yami..why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you would judge me..Atemu..he's so good in bed..but.." Yami looked away from Yugi again and blushed darkly. "But..I love you.."

Yugi took Yami's hands in his own, making the little one look up at him with tears in his eyes. "We'll talk about this.." he said softly as he wiped away the running tears from Yami's cheek. Yami nodded and hugged Yugi tight before he broke down and cried onto Yugi's chest.

()()()

Atemu whimpered and wiped his tears away as he ran to his home. He was afraid of what would happen. His boyfriend always came with him to his appointments even though he was 'invisible' to the clients. Zorc would be so angry..Atemu thought as he ran passed the front door of the large, whiny white home to go through the back. But, before he could reach the gate to the backyard, something; or someone, slammed Atemu against the wall. Atemu let out a small lived scream before his mouth was covered. "Atemu..Atemu..Atemu..what have I told you about letting strangers into my reserved area in your body.." a dark baritone voice seethed ino Atemu's ear, making him shiver in fear.

Zorc is a tall man. He is 6'2 and has black hair, black eyes, and a black soul. His ego is dark as well and his skin his completely pale. He is very possessive of his things and is very strict on what Atemu can do. He hates when people touch what is rightfully his.

"I-I didn't notice him..he came out of the blue.." Atemu whispered out though he was muffled by Zorc's hand.

"Does it matter? No..but, that little show you did turned me the fuck on..let's dance.." Zorc purred before he turned Atemu to face the wall harshly. Atemu gasped as Zorc pulled down his pants. Atemu had no underwear on and Zorc inserted two fingers into Atemu roughly. Atemu winced as he felt Zorc's nails and whimpered but he stayed calm. He knew that if he tried to struggle, things would end much more worse than it already wa.

Zorc growled as he felt Atemu's female entrance moist with something. He pulled them out and noticed that it was blood, Atemu's juices, and something else. He pulled his fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked the fluids off. He growled and looked at Atemu. "You let him lick you?"

"N-No..I was go"

"It doesn't matter! His DNA, his saliva is in you, you dirty whore!" Zorc shouted before he thrusted into Atemu with full force. Atemu cried out at the huge, but used to, pain. He bite his lip as Zorc thrusted in and out of him, pulling at his pubic hair and tri colored hair. Atemu cried out again as he came as well as Zorc. The salty release stung him badly but Atemu didn't dare to make a noise.

Zorc pulled out and cleaned himself up. "Clean yourself and go to the bedroom. The night is still young," he said with a smirk before he entered his home. Atemu sniffled and did as he was told and went into the house where his actual hell started up once again.

**There's the end. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
